


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Kisses

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [141]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Kisses




End file.
